


Lucky To Have You

by DontJudgeMyShips



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Actual Smut, Alcohol Mentions, Domestic, Don’t Judge This Ship, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Xiuchen, New Year, Pls comment and kudos I’m lonely, Romantic Kai, Short af chapters lmao, Winter, present, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontJudgeMyShips/pseuds/DontJudgeMyShips
Summary: Jongin gives Jennie twelve surprises - one for each day of the 12 days of Christmas. Alternatively: gift giving with added fluff.





	1. 26th December - Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jennie is twenty three while Jongin is twenty five i.e. two years from now.

“I always hate the day after Christmas.” Jennie whined to her boyfriend as she poked an omelette with a spatula. “It feels like Christmas is already over.”  
“You say this every year,” Jongin laughed, pouring fruit juice into a glass and handing it to her. “I have a surprise.”  
Jennie’s face brightened. “A surprise?!”  
“Oh I’m sorry, did I say surprise?” Jongin teased. “I meant twelve surprises.”  
“Twelve?!” Jennie gasped, clapping her hands.  
“I’ve planned a surprise or a little gift for every day in the twelve days of Christmas. Some are fully planned, others will be up to you - to an extent.”  
“Yay! You’re the best boyfriend ever!” Jennie jumped up and down, before Jongin pulled her in, ducking his head to kiss her.  
“Does it start today?”  
“Yep! A word of warning - we’re doing them backwards.”  
Jennie looked confused.  
“So today,” Jongin continued, “We’re baking twelve chocolate cookies.”  
“Chocolate cookies!” Jennie cheered, before her face dropped again. “But we don’t have any ingredients.”  
“That’s the morning’s activity. This afternoon, we bake!” Jongin pulled Jennie in for another kiss. “Careful, I think the omelettes’ burning.”  
“Well if you stopped kissing me every minute and actually taught me how to make one of these things...” Jennie grumbled, quickly flipping the omelette onto a plate and splitting it in half.  
As they ate, sat by the window in their Jongin watched Jennie out of the corner of his eye as she stared out of the window at the rain.  
“Are you sure we don’t have any ingredients?” She asked forlornly. “It’s miserable out th - why are you staring at me?”  
Jongin shrugged. “Just thinking how lucky I am.”  
Jennie looked confused. “Lucky?”  
“Well, yeah. I’m sat by a window looking over a beautiful view knowing I have another two weeks off performing and events and such, and I get to spend them with my beautiful girlfriend.”  
Jennie blushed.  
“And yes, it’s part of the adventure, don’t be a wimp. It’s just rain!”  
When they’d finished their breakfast they changed out of their pajamas into warm clothes, coats and hats. Jongin looped a scarf around Jennie’s neck as an extra precaution, using it to compel her towards him for a quick kiss.  
“Hey!” Jennie protested, but smiled and kissed him back. “Now come on, quick!”  
They walked hand in hand through the streets of Seoul, seeing Jisoo and Lisa out shopping and Minseok in a coffee shop.  
“Do you want chocolate or chocolate chip?” Jongin asked.  
“Chocolate! All or nothing.” Jennie nodded. Jongin laughed and picked a bar of chocolate from a shelf. “This one?”  
“Can you tell me what the rest of the surprises are?” Jennie pleaded.  
“It wouldn’t be a surprise then!” Jongin scolded her lightly. “Silly Jen.”  
“But I love you...” Jennie looked at Jongin with wide eyes. “If you tell me I’ll do that thing that you like tonight.”  
“No.” Jongin replied firmly. “Although... no! No, I’m not going to tell you. They’ll be plenty of time for that another time.”  
“Wow, you’re really dedicated to keeping this secret,” Jennie said, impressed. “You’ve never refused before.”  
“I might have to get you to do it anyway.” Jongin winked down at her and Jennie blushed.  
“Why don’t we grab some lunch at that new place down the road from our apartment?” She asked. “I want to try their kimchi.”  
“You and kimchi!” Jongin sighed. “Sure, why not?”  
“Hey, you’ve known me for two years and been with me for almost that long. You knew what you were getting yourself into by dating me!” Jennie answered. 

“Seven hundred and fifty grams? Are you sure?” Jongin asked doubtfully.  
“Wait, no, seventy five. Sorry.” Jennie laughed. Jongin reached behind her and pressed his nose into her neck, inhaling her scent of chocolate and her lemon moisturiser. Jennie giggled, spurring Jongin on to gently bite a mark on her neck.  
“Later!” Jennie laughed at the ticking sensation. “You can do that while they’re in the oven. They take twenty five minutes.”  
“That short? You doubt me, my girl.” Jongin nuzzled his chin into her shoulder. “Maybe if we start now...”  
“Later,” Jennie giggled, twitching her shoulder. “Get off me, you idiot. Go whisk something. Ooooh, I’m going to start a mini-12 days diary on Instagram! Do something cute.”  
“I’m always cute!” Jongin complained, but squeezed Jennie in his arms while pretending to lick the spoon Jennie was using to mix.  
Jennie took a photo of them and the mixture, captioning it: “Jongin is giving me twelve surprises for the twelve days of Christmas! What next?”  
A few minutes later, Jennie looked at her phone and laughed. “Chanyeol commented that he ships you and the spoon.”  
“So do I. The spoon thinks I’m always cute.” Jongin prodded Jennie gently, who responded with a quick kiss.

Later, as Jennie bent to take the cookies out of the oven, Jongin tapped her on the back, causing her to twist awkwardly as she put the cookies on the counter, burning her arm. “Ouch! What?”  
“Oh no, are you okay?!” Jongin gasped, dragging her over to the sink to run cold water on her wrist. “I just wanted to know if you wanted hot chocolate with your cookies, cos it’ll take a while to make.”  
“Milk is fine,” Jennie replied, lightly poking at her burn with a finger through the flow of the water.  
“Don’t poke it. I’ll put some ointment on it, hang on.” Jongin opened a top cupboard and rummaged through it, finding a tiny bottle and emptying it over Jennie’s arm.  
“Okay, okay, that’s enough!” Jennie laughed.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jongin asked anxiously. “It’s not too bad, does it hurt a lot?”  
“It wasn’t that bad to begin with. You’re cute when you’re looking after someone.” Jennie added, looking up into Jongin’s eyes. He stared back down at her, slowly meeting her mouth. Jennie pressed up against him, lacing her fingers in his.  
“The cookies -“ Jongin mumbled as they kissed.  
“Never mind the cookies.” Jennie whispered. 

Even later, once they’d rolled flat on their backs on their bed, Jongin pulled Jennie’s hands into his.  
“You’re adorable.” She sighed. “You know how much I hate the weeks after Christmas and you decided to make them special and exciting.”  
“Talking of which,” Jongin murmured into her ear. “I can’t think of anything more exciting than those cookies.”  
“I forgot about the cookies!” Jennie gasped, delighted.  
“Shows how good I am.” Jongin smirked. “You want one?”  
“One? How about six?!”  
“You’ll spoil your dinner!” Jongin laughed.  
“Yes, but we’re adults now. So we can bake cookies, have afternoon sex and then eat as many of the cookies as we like.” Jennie replied.  
“That’s why I love you.” Jongin kissed Jennie’s cheek and rolled over. “First-day-of-Christmas-cookies, here we come!”


	2. 27th December - Day 2

“So, what’ve we got today?” Jennie asked Jongin as they dressed the next morning. “If it’s food, I’ll be fat by January.”  
“It’s not food. I noticed something when I got up this morning for water.” Jongin swept open the curtains and Jennie gasped in delight.  
“It snowed!”  
“Today, were going to build a snowman and then make paper snowflakes, because as you pointed out yesterday, we are adults now.”  
Jennie jumped up and down in a very un-adult way. “I love that idea!”  
“I’ll make breakfast while you put on something warm.” Jongin volunteered.  
“Okay!” Jennie skipped towards her wardrobe as Jongin left the room.  
While he was cracking eggs into the pan and letting them start to bubble, Jennie raced out of the bedroom and out onto their small balcony.  
“Hey, come back!” Jongin called. “You haven‘t had your breakfast. I’m making eggs!”  
“I know! But I want to see the snow!” Jennie pleaded.  
“Alright. You’re like a little girl again. I can’t deprive you of snow!”  
“Yay!” Jennie skipped out onto the balcony and began to scoop the snow off the railing. Sneaking slowly back in, she crept up behind Jongin, and -  
“Hey!” He complained, receiving a lump of snow down the back of his neck. “That’s cold! Come and have your eggs.”  
“Then can we build the snowman?”  
“If you like.”  
Jennie ate her eggs so quickly that Jongin doubted that she tasted them. “Alright, slow down! It’s still snowing, there’ll still be snow in half an hour. I haven’t got anything warm on yet.”  
“Okay, go quickly. I’ll be on the balcony.” Jennie grabbed their plates and headed to the sink.  
By the time Jongin emerged from the bedroom, wrapped up in warm clothes and a scarf, he couldn’t see Jennie. There was a curtain half pulled over the window that he looked behind, and saw little footprints leading to just out of sight of the window.  
“Jen?” He called, playing along. “You out there?”  
Just as he stepped onto the balcony, Jennie jumped out from a little out of sight with a handful of snow.  
“Gaaaaah!” Jongin yelled in fake-shock. “That’s cold!”  
“Are we building a snowman or not?” Jennie laughed.  
“All the snow will be in my hood soon enough.” Jongin muttered, shaking the hood of his jacket.  
“I started.” Jennie continued, pointing to a little ball of snow about the size of Jongin’s head, with another, slightly smaller one beside it.  
“We can make two bodies and heads and it’ll be you and me,” Jennie added proudly.  
“They’re adorable!” Jongin exclaimed, poking one with his foot. “Strong. Nice one!”  
The two set to work, packing snow tightly together while singing along to Christmas songs. (“It isn’t even Christmas any more!” Jongin had protested. “Oh shut up,” Jennie had replied, “It’s always Christmas in my head.”)  
Eventually two little figures, about as high as Jennie’s hip, had formed. Jennie put scarves under their drawn-on smiles and posted another selfie of them, simply captioned “Snow Jongin and Snow Jennie!”  
“Fancy making a paper snowflake?” Jongin tempted her.  
“I don’t know how,” Jennie confessed. “But you said snowflake in that sentence, so absolutely.”  
“I’ll teach you. All you need is some paper and scissors.”

“... and snip that bit off, and perfect! Unfurl it...”  
Jennie obediently unfolded the slightly torn piece of paper and held it out in front of her.  
“... your first paper snowflake!” Jongin exclaimed. “Well done!”  
“This is fun! Why don’t we make eleven and we can hang them up above the windows?!” Jennie suggested. Jongin nodded. “I’ll get some string. You keep going.”  
Jennie eagerly snipped paper and tied string through the holes in the paper snowflakes.  
“Jongin, can you help?” She called, trying desperately to reach above the window. Jongin grabbed the end of the string and without even standing on his tip toes, pinned it to the wall.  
“I knew there was a reason I chose you!” Jennie thanked him with a hug. Jongin returned to a sheet of paper he’d been scribbling on when he sat back down. “What’s that?”  
“Oh, tomorrow’s surprise,” Jongin replied. “Don’t look, don’t look - All will be revealed tomorrow.”  
Jennie smiled from behind him, excited. “Okay! For now, I’m going to meet my members. We might even build snowmen too!”  
“You could dress them in your previous stage outfits. That would keep them cold,” Jongin quipped. Jennie pushed the back of his head lightly. “You know I only wear those willingly for you.”  
“I feel honoured.” Jongin answered, covering his sheet of paper with another one and pulling her down into a quick kiss. “Stay safe, be back before it’s dark if you can or take a taxi. Seoul isn’t the safest place to be in winter after dark. Oh, and look out for ice. You might slip.”  
Jennie grinned down at her boyfriend. “You’ve gone all domestic. I must bring it out in you.”  
Jongin gave a whine or protest, but a soft chuckle and the sound of a door closing told him Jennie was gone.


	3. 28th December - Day 3

Jongin opened his eyes gently. His alarm had gone off earlier than usual because...  
Oh, that was right. They were doing an emergency dance practice session from eight until five, unusual timing for them, because they had a performance in two weeks. It was only seven, Jennie wouldn’t be up for another hour and a half. He’d stayed up late planning the surprise and wiped dust out of his eye as he stretched out his legs.  
Jongin extracted his arms from where they were tangled up together. Jongin shifted her to be in his warm spot, where he knew she always went when he wasn’t there.  
He quickly got dressed and promised himself to get something to eat on the way. “I love you,” he whispered to Jennie, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

Jennie awoke to an empty bed and an alarm going beep-beep-beep over and over. She already felt grumpy - Jongin wasn’t there, and she didn’t have any plans for the day. She settled on visiting Jongin at practice and taking him some lunch - he always forgot to.  
“Alarm, shut up!” Jennie groaned, feeling for the button. As she hit it, her fingers made contact with a thin piece of card. She rubbed her eyes and brought in to her face to read. There, in Jongin’s messy handwriting, was a little note. 

10 “Why I Love You”’s  
1\. ... Because you always care about your friends and family

There was another one just next to it. 

P.S. There are nine others hidden around the house! Good luck, I’ll see you tonight. I love you xx

Jennie smiled widely. Even when he wasn’t there, he still did something for the third day. He’d cut the bottom and sides of the card into the shape of a jigsaw piece. Jennie guessed that she had to connect them.  
Stretching out and putting the note on her bedside table, Jennie stood up in her thin nightshirt and immediately shivered. Selecting a pair of warm winter leggings and an oversized top, she wandered over to the mirror to see how she looked. 

2\. ... Because you always care about your fans

Jennie giggled happily. Putting on the clothes she went out into the kitchen area, starting to make herself coffee, picking a third note up off the coffee machine. 

3\. ... Because you always know how to cheer people up 

While her coffee poured out into a mug for her, Jennie put the three notes together on the counter and began to piece them together.  
Texting a picture to Chaeyoung, who’d messaged her at that exact moment to ask if she wanted to grab lunch, Jennie replied with a yes and settled on the sofa to watch TV with her coffee. On the remote was taped a fourth note. 

4\. ... You never stop trying to sing better or dance better

Having watched all the TV she could, Jennie washed up her mug and turned to the bathroom to brush her teeth before she forgot. On the mirror was a fifth note. 

5\. ...Because of the way you play with your hair

Jennie brushed her teeth, built up the puzzle, and and started to make Jongin some lunch. Reaching up into the cupboard to find the rice, she encountered another note. 

6\. ...Because you put up with me and my weird flaws

“Like always forgetting to make lunch.” Jennie murmured. Stroking the ink with a finger, she finished making his lunch and packed it into a box.  
“Just grab your phone...” Jennie muttered to herself as she picked up her phone, purse and wallet and headed to the door with the box.  
“Get your coat...” Another note. 

7\. ... Because you manage to always seem bright and bubbly

“And your boots...” An eighth. 

8\. ... Because you’re so unbelievably kind to everyone you meet

“And your scarf...” A ninth slip of card. 

9\. ... Because you’re always so bouncy and happy over tiny things

Jennie neatly placed all the pieces on the table, and opened the inner door, seeing a tenth note and a pixture frame hanging from the hook on the back of the door. 

10\. ... Because you don’t get the little things get to you 

Hey, Jennie! Glue all the pieces together in this picture frame. I love you xx

Jennie quickly pieced them together in the picture frame, placing the glass over the top. It was a 3x4 puzzle, with three pieces along the sides and four on the top and bottom. The last two pieces were already glued down, a picture of them on Christmas Day. Hanging it over the back of a chair, she made a mental note to pin it to the wall and post a picture when she got back and hurried happily out of the house to visit Jongin.


	4. 29th December - Day 4

“It’s not technically an activity today,” Jongin explained as they lay cuddled up together in bed. “I have a gift for you but you’re going to choose what it is.”  
Jennie’s eyes lit up. “What do you mean?”  
“Well, your favourite colour is pink. So I’m going to take you out to the mall and you’re going to pick nine pink items. But there’s a challenge - they have to be less than four thousand won each.”  
“Okay! I like finding bargains!” Jennie squealed. Her expression softened. “You’re so nice, doing this.”  
Jongin squeezed her gently.  
“No, I mean it. Even though you weren’t here yesterday, you still did something cute.”  
“So did you,” Jongin reminded her, “I always forget lunch.”  
“That’s because you’re silly.” Jennie poked him gently. “Come on, time to get up.”

Three hours later, they were wandering around the shops. Jennie had unsuccessfully dragged him into three shops that barely had anything pink in there, and her forehead was scrunched up as she looked from shop to shop.  
“Hey, how about this one?” Jongin suggested. “They have some pretty cute stuff. And they’re doing a sale.”  
“Okay!” Jennie pulled him by the hand. “Oooooh, bubble bath!”  
They spent at least an hour looking through the store, emerging with a bubble bath, two candles of differing scent and two pink mugs.  
“I’m hungry,” Jongin remarked. “Kimchi place again? It’s right across the road.”  
“Sure.” Jennie nodded. They picked their way through a crowd, stopping to take a picture with a girl of about fourteen, and made their way into the cafe.  
“Is that any good?” Jongin asked, pointing at the menu. “I’ve never had that type of kimchi before.”  
“Sure you have! Kyungsoo made it, about a year ago.” Jennie reminded him.  
“That it is then!” Jongin stepped up to the counter to order and went to sit at a table with Jennie.  
“So, is there anything you could think to buy?” He asked as he squeezed into the booth.  
“Hm...” Jennie considered. “Well, I want to get something for us both, because you’re being so lovely doing this. What can you think of?”  
“That place down the road must have that pink-wrapped candy we both like.”  
“Ooooh, nice idea.” Jennie nodded. “A new cushion for the sofa?”  
“Yep - how about something else just for you?”  
“Ehh, we’ll see as we go.” Jennie answered, just as the waiter put their meals on the table. 

Another two hours later, they left a shop to a freezing wind, bags full of nine pink items.  
“Let’s get home quickly. It’s getting dark out.”  
“And it’s f-f-freezing!” Jennie shivered, teeth chattering.  
“Here, have my hat.” Jongin suggested. “Come on, before the wind knocks you over.”  
They walked the twenty minute journey, noses frozen and cheeks bright. Just as they got to their building, Jennie cried out and stumbled.  
“You okay?”  
“No, I think I’ve twisted my ankle!”  
“Oh no! Are you alright?” Jongin rushed to her side, letting the door of the building bang closed.  
“Yeah - ouch - but I’m not sure I can walk.” Jennie felt tears welling up.  
“Hey, hey, don’t cry - I’ll leave the bags with the guy on the front desk and carry you upstairs, okay?”  
“Okay.” Jennie sniffled.  
Jongin quickly dumped the bags at the desk with a hurried explanation and rushed back to Jennie.  
“Come on, I’ll help you stand. 1, 2, 3 -“  
Jongin picked Jennie up in one smooth motion and swung her onto his back. She pressed her cold cheek into his neck, causing an indignant squeak from Jongin, and shivered as he carried her into the lifts.  
“Just be thankful the lifts are working.” She laughed weakly.  
Jongin turned his head to smile at her. “Does it still hurt?”  
“It’s not as bad, but I don’t think I can walk yet.”  
“Well, I’ll put some ice on it. Maybe we could use your cheek - stop pressing your cold face into my neck!”  
Jennie giggled as the lift came to a stop. Jongin stepped out and set Jennie down temporarily while he unlocked the door. She hopped inside, using him as a crutch, and settled into the sofa.  
“I’ll go down and get the bags.” Jongin told her as he packed a bag of frozen peas around her ankle. “I’ll be back in a bit, okay?”  
“Okay. Hey -“  
Jongin stopped and turned around.  
“Thank you for doing that.”  
“That’s okay. You’re my girlfriend, I wasn’t going to leave you out in the ice!”  
“How did I get so lucky?” Jennie asked him.  
“I ask myself the same.” Jongin replied, and disappeared out of the door.


	5. 30th December - Day 5

“Honestly though, he’s the cutest boyfriend a girl could have,” Jennie told Jisoo, her hands wrapped around a mug of tea.  
“I mean, I’m so lucky. He did all this stuff and this morning when I realised I couldn’t walk very much he called to ask if he could be excused from dance practice but couldn’t be. He’s been asked in to do it today, but then he’s off until the boys’ performance except one day in a week or so. And you’re so sweet as well, you offered to come up to look after me! I’m a lucky girl.”  
Jisoo hugged her. “It’s okay! I couldn’t let my girl be alone, unable to walk properly. Although you’d better heal up quick, we’re performing the same night as them.”  
“Oh yeah - why aren’t we having rehearsals?”  
“They’re having emergency ones because of their repackage. We’re not doing a comeback so we don’t need to.”  
Jennie nodded and sipped her tea. “Did I show you the ten love note puzzle?”  
“No!” Jisoo jumped up. “Where is it?”  
Jennie pointed at the wall. “That there.”  
“Oh, that’s adorable!” Jisoo gasped. “I wish I had a boyfriend. How long has it been now?”  
“Two years tomorrow, but we celebrate on the 6th because that’s the anniversary of our first date.”

New Year, 2015-16  
They were in a New Year party, full of K-Pop idols that were in turn full of alcohol. Jennie didn’t like it much, so was one of the only sober ones. Jongin and Baekhyun were sat with Jisoo, Lisa and Jennie, the last two of which trying to feed Jisoo some water. Jongin had chosen not to drink so that he could look after some of the other members, so he kept looking over at her and rolling his eyes in sympathy. Jennie kept blushing, she’d known of Jongin since she was a trainee and had always thought him quite attractive, despite his being three years older.  
“10!”  
Jongin wandered over to Jennie.  
“Hey, Jennie. First New Year party?”  
“9!”  
“Yeah. Wasn’t available the last few times.”  
“8!”  
“Never had a New Years’ kiss?”  
“7!”  
“No,” Jennie blushed.  
“6!”  
“I’ll kiss you.”  
“5!”  
“Really?”  
“4!”  
“Yeah, sure.” Jongin winked and smiled slightly.  
“3!”  
“Okay.” Jennie shuffled nervously.  
“2!”  
“Happy New Year, Jennie.”  
“1!”  
“Happy New Year, Jongin.”  
“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”  
Jongin leant in and softly kissed Jennie. Jennie could feel a thousand tiny fireworks bursting inside her head.  
“You’re a better kisser than I imagined.” Jennie mumbled as he moved away.  
“Imagined?” Jongin asked.  
“Oh, I - I - I just wondered what it would be like.” Jennie could feel herself turning red.  
“You wondered, or you wanted?”  
Jennie looked up at him shyly, face burning with both delight and embarrassment.  
Jongin kissed her again. 

“Oh yeah, I remember.” Jisoo said. “It was so cute!”  
“Do you? I doubt you remember much from that night.” Jennie said pointedly.  
“I wasn’t that drunk!” Jisoo protested.  
“Alright, you weren’t that drunk.” Jennie conceded.  
“I remember looking over at you two and seeing you almost on top of Jongin. No one else noticed except Baekhyun and Rosie.”  
“It was out by May anyway.”  
“Well, at least you were almost twenty two. If it had been a year earlier you both might have been kicked out of SM and YG.”  
“Don’t say that.” Jennie shuddered. “I’m twenty three in a couple of weeks now anyway, and Jongin’s almost twenty five.”  
“Happy?” Jisoo checked.  
“So happy.” Jennie smiled.

Later, there was a key in the door and Jongin entered, immediately running to Jennie. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes, I’m fine. Jisoo looked after me well and look, I can hobble now!” Jennie stood up and limped a few steps.  
“Thanks Soo! Jen, sit down - I have something for you.”  
Jongin rushed back out of the room, emerging from the hallway with a bunch of eight pink roses. “Happy fourth day of Christmas!”  
“Oh, Jongin!” Jennie gasped. “These are so beautiful.”  
“I ship it.” Jisoo stage-whispered. Jongin bent down to kiss Jennie for a few seconds, and Jisoo made a fake-gagging noise.  
“I’m going to go, now you’re in safe hands. It was lovely to spend the day with you though, babe. I’ll see you soon, okay?”  
“Bye babe - thank you so much for looking after me!” Jennie beckoned her in for a hug.  
“No problem, sweetheart - look after her, Jongin!”  
“I will,” Jongin promised, laughing, as he let Jisoo out.  
“I missed you,” Jennie called to Jongin.  
“I missed you too,” Jongin returned, sitting beside her and pushing her back against the arm of the sofa to kiss her.  
“Eight roses. That’s such a sweet idea!” Jennie smiled lovingly at her boyfriend.  
“Two years tomorrow, eh?” Jongin replied. “I must have something special planned...”  
“Not really, it’s just our mini-anniversary. Not the official date.”  
“Well I have something even more special for the 6th,” Jongin winked. “You’ll have to wait and see.”  
“Okay,” Jennie gave a flirtatious little smile, “But why don’t we celebrate tonight as well, if you know what I mean?”  
“I accept your invitation,” Jongin replied, and pulled her across onto the top of him.


	6. 31st December - Day 6

Jongin woke up to an empty bed and the smell of hot chocolate. Wandering into the kitchen he saw Jennie walking almost perfectly as she went to put eggs back in the fridge.  
“Jongin, look! I can almost walk fine!”  
“Well done!” Jongin scooped her up with one arm and kissed her. “Happy mini-anniversary.”  
“I’m making you hot chocolate. Oh, I’ve been invited to the SM New Year party again.”  
“Brilliant. You going to be okay to walk about a bit today?”  
“Is this the surprise for day six?!”  
“Maybe.” Jongin smirked. “Eat your breakfast and then go stand outside while I hide... the treasure.”  
“Treasure?! Is it a treasure hunt?!” Jennie clapped.  
“Yep.” Jongin nodded, still smiling.  
“Okay!” Jennie put the eggs on the plate and buttered some toast. Jongin set the table, sliding a small set of cards onto a shelf behind him while she wasn’t looking.  
“Happy breakfast,” Jennie sang, setting down the plates. “Enjoy.”  
Jongin nodded, impressed. “You cooked these quite well. You’re improving.”  
“Told you so,” Jennie grinned, taking a bite of toast.  
Once they’d finished, Jongin cleared the plates and sent Jennie outside the apartment and down the hallway a bit to wait. Hiding little cards all over the house, he put a present in the last spot and beckoned her back in.  
“Right, what’s the first clue?” Jennie asked. Jongin handed her a slip of card.  
“Clue #1: Where we put our food to keep it cold.” Jennie ran over to the fridge. “Um...”  
“Look inside.” Jongin prompted. Jennie opened the door and found a second card with a square of chocolate sat on top of it.  
“Ooooh! Okay, Clue #2: Where you can see how beautiful you are. Aw, Jongin! Um... a mirror?”  
Jongin nodded. “Why don’t you check?”  
Jennie found another square of chocolate and a note. “Clue #3: Where I let you in when you forget your key.” She immediately rushed to the door and found more chocolate and the next clue. “Clue #4: Where we go to sit when we watch TV. The sofa!” Jennie ran over and picked up the chocolate and card. “Clue #5: Where you spend too much time at night. Um... our bedroom?”  
Jongin shook his head.  
“Um... on the balcony?”  
Jongin shook his head again.  
“Ooooh, ooooh, the shower! I do NOT!”  
“You do!” Jongin replied. “It was an hour on Monday!”  
“Only because you were there too!” Jennie said indignantly, then blushed, laughing. “The shower. Okay.”  
Rushing into the bathroom and pulling back the door. The note and chocolate were sat on top of a bottle of shampoo.  
“Oooooh, Clue #6: Where we keep the photos of our relationship. Um... we don’t have many pictures of us up on the walls.”  
“Not on a wall.” Jongin hid a smile.  
“Oh! The photo books!” Jenni ran to the bookshelf, careering round the sofa. “Here we go: the last clue. Clue #7: Where we show the majority of our affection ;).”  
Jennie leapt onto Jongin's back and covered the side of his face in kisses. “I love you. Is it here?”  
“No, but thank you. I love you too.” Jongin gave her a little kiss on the nose and let her down.  
“Is it the bed?” Jennie asked. Jongin didn’t say anything, just gave a little wink. Jennie gasped in delight and ran into the bedroom. Jongin followed, just in time to see her lift up a pillow and find the treasure.  
“Oh Jongin!” Jennie gasped again. “These are so cute!”  
Jennie held up two pairs of matching fluffy socks and a little framed photo of Jennie with her arms around Jongin’s neck, both giggling, their foreheads and noses pressed together. But while Jennie had her eyes shut, Jongin was looking right at her with an expression of pure adoration.  
“I didn’t know this photo even existed!”  
“Minseok took it when you came to see us perform.” Jongin smiled. Jennie hugged him tightly, but Jongin picked her up to give her a proper kiss. 

They walked into the party later that night to see the rest of EXO as well as many of the SM family.  
“Hey, Jennie! Is your ankle better?” Joohyun ran over, already a tiny bit tipsy.  
“Yeah, it’s fine. Hurts a tiny bit, but I’m in flats instead of heels, and I should be fine to dance and stuff.”  
As if on cue, Peek-A-Boo came through the speaker. Joohyun grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the dance floor. “Come on, I know you know this dance!”  
Jongin walked over to Minseok and Jongdae, who were in the corner alone together.  
“Alright?”  
“Jongin! How are you? How did the treasure thing go?” Jongdae asked.  
“Good! She really loved it.”  
“What’s planned for tomorrow?” Minseok asked. But Jongin was watching Jennie dance with a little smile on his face.  
“Oh God, he’s gone into love world.” Minseok sighed.  
“Hey!” Jongin said, coming to. “Have either of you ever dated the prettiest girl in the world?”  
Jongdae nodded. Minseok looked smug.  
“He doesn’t count.” Jongin said to Jongdae, pointing at Minseok.  
They carried on light conversation, until Jennie came and collapsed back next to Jongin, giving him a little kiss.  
Hey, Jongin!” Chanyeol came up behind them with a girl who Jennie and Jongin didn’t recognise.  
“Oh, Jennie, Jongin, this is Anna. My girlfriend.”  
“Oh right! We’ve heard a lot about you,” Jongin said warmly, bowing slightly. Jennie gave her a bow too and gestured for her to sit down.  
“Oh, I checked the playlist. You’re dancing The Eve next.” Jennie added, turning to Jongin and Chanyeol.  
“Oh no!” Jongdae whined.  
“Checked it or changed it?” Jongin asked suspiciously. Jennie gave him a sweet smile.  
The Eve arrived on the playlist a minute or two later.  
“Go on!” Jennie encouraged. “Jongdae, Minseok, go for it!”  
The boys all got up, laughing, and cleared the floor. When it got to the chorus, Jongin made eye contact with Jennie and beckoned her forwards. Jennie shook her head, until Jongin ran over and picked her up, hauling her onto the dance floor just in time for the second chorus.  
Jennie laughed hysterically as Jongin danced behind her. Before long, he was laughing, and then Sehun and Junmyeon and soon enough they were all laughing. Jongin dragged her off the floor when the song finished and back to the tables.  
“Hey!” Jennie complained. “Why did you drag me out there?!”  
“Come on, you loved it.” Jongin said, nuzzling into her neck.  
“Oh God! Stop!” A slightly drunk Baekhyun called across the table, horrified. Jongin burst out laughing as Jennie stuck her tongue out at him.  
“Hey, Baek! You’re just jealous because he’s not kissing your neck!” She replied. Baekhyun made an expression of pure terror and almost fell under the table. 

Later, the countdown to the New Year started. Jongin ran over to Jennie from the bar, where she was sat by a window with Seungwan.  
“10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!” They all cheered. Jongin turned to Jennie and kissed her gently, then pulled back, keeping her in his arms.  
“It’s been two years since I first did this.” He whispered. “I was so scared to do it because I had the biggest crush on you. And now I get to do it every day. I’m so lucky.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you more. You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anna, who desperately stans Chanyeol.


	7. 1st January - Day 7

“Are you hungover?” Jongin teased Jennie, who had a pillow over her head.  
“Noooooo, I just feel sick. I swear I didn’t have anything to drink last night.”  
“What you like some water?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Okay. Hang on.” Jongin went out into the kitchen to get her the water, returning to give it to her.  
“You have a sleep, I’m going to go and read for a while. I got some new books in a late Christmas present from my parents.”  
“Okayyyy...”

Jongin had been reading for two hours when Jennie finally emerged.  
“I’m going to have a shower.” Jennie yawned. “My stomach doesn’t hurt so much. Maybe this should knock it off.”  
“Okay. You need anything?”  
“Do we have any yakgwa? One of them sounds good.”  
“No, I don’t think so.” Jongin thought for a moment. “No, we don’t.”  
Jennie shrugged. “Never mind. I’m good then.”

When Jennie come from the shower, rubbing damp hair in a towel and seemingly much better, Jongin was stood beside the counter, staring intently at his phone and kneading something.  
“What are you doing?” Jennie asked curiously.  
“I’m making yakgwa.” Jongin replied. “You said you wanted some, so happy seventh twelve-days-of-Christmas.”  
“Are you making six?” Jennie felt like she was melting with adoration. When Jongin nodded, she gave a little gasp and ran to hug him.  
“Oh Jongin, you daft thing! I love you so much!”  
“It’ll take about an hour in all.” Jongin replied, giving her a hug. “Is that okay?”  
“I don’t mind at all. I was thinking of taking a walk and going to make sure Joohyun is okay. She drank more than me. I’ll text you when I get there and when I leave so you know I’m safe.”  
“I’ll see you later then.” Jongin blew on overexggerated kiss in her direction to make her laugh, and kneaded the dough so hard he punched the counter. Jennie laughed, halfway between humour and concern, and went to get dressed.  
Almost immediately after she left, Jongin rang Kyungsoo.  
“Soo, I need help. I’m trying to make Jennie some yakgwa and I’m very bad at this!”  
“Ah, it’s alright. I’ll come round. Don’t do anything.”  
“Hey! I’m not that bad!”  
“Maybe not, but you’re no Kyungsoo.” He replied smugly. 

By the time Kyungsoo arrived, Jongin had almost given up with the mixture.  
“Hey, what are you doing to it? You’ve messed that up good and proper.”  
“Come and help me then, you idiot.” Jongin grumbled.  
“Alright, alright. Now what you do...”

Jennie texted about an hour later to say she was on her way and that Joohyun was okay. Kyungsoo left just before Jennie got back, leaving Jongin to finish cooking.  
“Hey, are you okay? How did the cooking go?”  
“Really well. Kyungsoo came to help.”  
“Aw, bless him.” Jennie gave Jongin a quick kiss, and went to get a drink while Jongin produced the plate of yakgwa from beside the oven.  
“Oh they look so good!” Jennie gasped. “Can I try one?”  
“Absolutely!” Jongin offered her the plate.  
“Aw, these are gorgeous! Thank you so much, Nini.” Jennie hugged Jongin tightly and let him kiss her nose gently.  
“We’re going out tomorrow night for dinner. I know exactly what I’m going to buy you while we’re out.”  
“Ooooh, exciting!” Jennie pressed a kiss to the corner of Jongin’s mouth and looped her scarf out from round her neck. “Now excuse me while I have some more yakgwa, the one I just had was the best one I’ve had in a while...”  
“Is this all I’ll be doing for you now?” Jongin complained. “Making you yakgwa?”  
“Eh, I might be persuaded to let you do a few other things,” Jennie laughed, pinching another bite and flopping onto the sofa. “It just depends on how much yakgwa you make me.”  
Jongin gave a great sigh and fell backwards into the sofa as well, flopping beside her with a laugh.


	8. 2nd January - Day 8

“So where is it we’re actually going?” Jennie asked, putting in a pair of earrings in the bathroom mirror. She looked resplendent in a short black dress with long sleeves and a white lace collar.  
“That restaurant near the dance practice buildings.” Jongin yelled from the shower.  
“The Sycamore Leaf?”  
“Yeah. Our manager recommended it to me. Apparently it has brilliant chicken dishes.”  
“You had me at ‘brilliant chicken dishes’,” Jennie teased, pushing the back onto her earring. “When’s our reservation?”  
“8.15.”  
“And we’re shopping a bit beforehand?”  
“Well I know what I’m getting for you. I saw it while we were looking for pink things. You’ll like it.” Jongin turned the water off and hopped out.  
Jennie turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Even I’m ready before you. Hurry up!”  
“Alright, alright. It’s only 7.30. Calm your curls.” Jongin wrapped a towel around his waist and headed into their bedroom. “And anyway, you haven’t picked out your shoes yet.”  
“I have so!” Jennie called indignantly. “The black boots!”  
Jongin poked his head out of the bedroom. “I’ll believe you.”

As she waited in the living room, Jongin came out of their bedroom with dry hair and a white shirt and black trousers.  
“Looking smart.” Jennie noted. Jongin pulled on his shoes and a jacket.  
“Right, let’s go!”  
“I just realised,” Jennie remarked as they wandered down a street, “This is our first proper date night in a while.”  
“I guess so,” Jongin considered. “We should do this more often.“  
“There’s barely any snow left. I wish it could snow again! I want to put snow down your back just once more!”  
“And that’s why it isn’t snowing any more. Because you use your wintery powers for evil.” Jongin laced their fingers together and neglected to point out a few lumps of snow sat beside the road.  
As they pushed through the crowds of people rushing through the centre of the town, they turned into a perfume shop, Jongin guiding an excited Jennie between shelves.  
“I love perfumes!” She squealed.  
“And these -“ Jongin replied, selecting a box of five little bottles, “- I think you will love.”  
Jennie took the box, delighted, and sniffed a few of the scents on the front.  
“These are beautiful!” She exclaimed.  
“Happy seventh day of Christmas.” Jongin tipped her head back to plant an upside down kiss on her mouth.  
“Careful, you’ll get lipstick on you!” Jennie giggled.  
“Oh, who cares. I’ve worn more than lipstick on stage.”  
“You’ve also been shirtless. Doesn’t mean you can be shirtless whenever!” Jennie laughed, wiping a smudge of lipstick from his mouth. “Come on, let’s pay and go.”

As they settled in their seats at the restaurant, Jennie opened the little bottles of perfumes and sniffed them all individually.  
“Oh, I think this one is my favourite. What do you think?”  
Jongin obediently sniffed each one. “Oh yeah. That one definitely. Sexy.” He winked at her and raised an eyebrow as Jennie lightly sprayed it on to her neck.  
“Don’t, I might have to jump on you.” Jongin muttered, his voice lower than usual. Jennie giggled flirtatiously and leant forwards.  
“Why not?”  
“Ahem.” Jongin pointed at the waiter, who was advancing towards their table. Jennie sat back, blushing, as they ordered, and when he left, they both burst out laughing.  
“I don’t think he heard!” Jongin gasped for breath. “I hope not, anyway!”  
Jennie fanned her face lightly, wiping away tears. “That was excellent timing!”  
“This is why I love you.” Jongin reached across the table to hold her hand.  
“Because I make you want to fuck me in a crowded restaurant?” Jennie smirked.  
“No, because you can find funny things in every situation. You could have blushed and gone silent and all embarrassed, but you shook it off so quickly. That’s what I was talking about in my love note puzzle.”  
Jennie smiled. “Next year, I’m doing this for you. But you’re awful to buy for, so it might have to be a smutty twelve days of Christmas.”  
“If you do, do me a favour.” Jongin beckoned Jennie to lean in.  
“What?”  
“Wear that perfume every time.”  
Jennie sat back and burst out laughing again.  
“Alright. Alright, I’ll wear the perfume. But only if you make me more yakgwa.”  
Jongin sat back too, fake-groaning and then laughing too.  
“Best girlfriend ever.”  
“Back at you.”


	9. 3rd January- Day 9

The two wandered through the door so late that Jennie was surprised she wasn’t dead on her feet. They’d been at the restaurant until nine and then had gone back to the EXO dorms. Although Jongin and Jennie had been living together for almost a year, it was still weird not to be living with their band mates.  
“Are you sleepy?” Jennie teased Jongin, who was trying not to yawn.  
“No,” Jongin protested. “I’m just... tired...”  
“Come on, let’s get to bed before we pass out. Lucky for you, I have to take off my makeup and brush out my hair. You can just clean your teeth and splat into bed.”  
Jongin wandered slowly through the apartment and into the bedroom while Jennie headed for the bathroom. Quickly brushing her teeth and scrubbing as much makeup as she could off her face, she followed Jongin to find him sleepily getting into bed in a pair of pyjama bottoms. Changing into her own nightshirt, she climbed in beside him and snuggled into him as he wrapped his arm over her stomach and pulled her in.  
“Doing anything special in the morning?” Jongin asked.  
“I don’t think so.” Jennie thought. “Why?”  
“Just wondering.” Jongin mumbled, and a moment later Jennie heard a change in his breathing and also fell asleep.

“Jennie...” Jongin sang softly.  
“Mh - whaaa?” Jennie murmured, still half-asleep. “Whaa y’wan?”  
“It’s almost eleven o’clock.” Jongin replied, kissing gently down the side of her face. “We have to get up.”  
“But it’s cold...” Jennie complained, opening one eye. “I don’t want to have to leave the blanket.”  
“I can warm you up.” Jongin answered suggestively. Jennie opened her other eye and gave a small smile.  
“Later. I need a coffee.” Jennie pecked him gently on the corner of his mouth and stood up, pulling the duvet with her and wandering into the kitchen with it wrapped around her. Jongin followed a few minutes later, rubbing dust from his eyes and stretching out his back.  
“You want?” Jennie called, sipping coffee from a mug.  
“Want what?”  
“Coffee.”  
“Nah, I’m good. Is there anything else I could have? We need to go shopping.”  
“I mean, if you wait a little while then there’s many things that you can have.” Jennie gave Jongin a half-smile, narrowing her eyes just enough to hint at what she meant.  
“Do I have to wait?” Jongin stepped forwards until they were barely an inch apart. Taking the duvet and pulling it around him as well, Jongin ducked his head until they were almost level and pressed his forehead to hers, allowing her to push forwards and kiss him. He let the blanket drop as she pushed further into him, curving her back to mould to his shape. Squeezing her so tight that he was surprised she wasn’t crushed, Jongin straightened so that her feet lifted off the ground. Jennie instinctively curled her thighs around his hips, allowing him to pull her higher.  
“Where?” Jongin mumbled into Jennie’s mouth.  
“I don’t care.” Jennie answered. Jongin carried her swiftly back into their bedroom. Lowering her onto the bed, still allowing her legs to wrap around his waist, he removed his mouth from hers and instead began to suck and bite gently at her neck, just below the corner of her jaw. He could feel her pulse on his cheek, beating quickly and steadily into his skin.  
“Shirt.” Jennie mumbled. Without removing his mouth from her jaw he fiddled with the buttons on her nightshirt.  
“Let me.” Jennie deftly unbuttoned it and pulled it out as smoothly as she could from underneath her. Jongin pushed their foreheads together once again and traced the edge of her jaw, reaching her chin and drawing a line down her neck, running his fingertip between her breasts and eventually allowing his hand to come to rest on her waist. Jennie gave a quick gasp of surprise when he snapped her underwear against her hip.  
Releasing her thighs from around his middle, Jennie let her knees drop so Jongin was sat in between them.  
“You want me to?” Jongin checked. Jennie nodded, almost breathless. Jongin continued to trace his fingers underneath the band of her underwear and watched her face closely as her head dropped backwards, her mouth opening slightly.  
“You still okay?” Jongin asked. Jennie nodded again and began to grind her hips against his hand. She in turn found the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and attempted to pull them away.  
“I’ll do it.” Jongin removed his hands for a moment to wriggle free of the trousers and Jennie gave a whine of protest. “It’s okay, I’m back.” Jongin allowed a small smile as Jennie whined again, his fingers exploring carefully and finding the spot that made her eyes close and her head drop back.  
Barely a few minutes later, Jennie started babbling, cursing under her breath and repeating Jongin’s name over and over. He felt her tense briefly, her eyes squeezed tight shut and her mouth falling open.  
When she began to relax again, Jongin reached back up to kiss her gently across the cheek and then up, away from her, to grab a foil packet from beside the bed. Jennie opened her eyes just as Jongin crouched back down between her thighs.  
“Hang on -“ Jennie awkwardly manoeuvred and knelt up on the bed as Jongin lay back down where she had been. Jennie sank down onto him and almost fell forwards, instead steadying herself with a hand either side of his shoulders. Jongin bit back a groan as Jennie’s long hair swung over her shoulder and settled on his, the heat of each other’s breath warming their necks. Jongin summoned all of the breath he had as she began to slowly move, gaining speed until they were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat.  
Jennie started to babble again, her words more incoherent this time, her arms beginning to tremble. Jongin caught her just as she was about to fall forwards, steadying her but feeling himself start to weaken as well. Eventually Jennie heard his breathing change and pulled him in for a kiss to spur him on.  
They paused for a moment, breathing deeply, trying to slow their heartbeats, before Jennie rolled onto the bed beside him and gave a short laugh.  
“What?” Jongin asked, pushing a hand through his hair and wiping beads of sweat from his forehead.  
“I forgot about my coffee.”  
“That’s what you’re thinking about right now?”  
“Also we left the duvet in the kitchen.” Jennie added.  
“Fuck, I forgot about the duvet.”  
“Alright, I’m going to go shower. I’m all sticky and hot now.” Jennie stood up. “Can you have some kind of coffee ready for me when I come back out?”  
Jongin nodded. “Sure. Just don’t be too long, I want one after you.” Jongin shooed her out of the room and climbed out of bed to sort himself out. He heard water start running and then Jennie started singing, a mixture of several of her favourite songs, some BLACKPINK, some EXO. She was singing Lucky under her breath as she emerged, wrapped in a towel, and Jongin, dressed in a bathrobe, joined in, their voices blending together and echoing across the apartment.  
“Now, would you like a gift?”  
Jennie’s eyes lit up. “Another present?”  
“Of course! Day Nine. Wouldn’t forget it. I got it yesterday while you were with your girls.”  
“Oh, that’s where you disappeared off to.” Jennie remembered.  
“Yep. Hang on.”  
Jongin reached up into the top shelf of the top cupboard, just out of Jennie’s reach but easily within his. He pulled down four tiny boxes, setting them down on the counter.  
“Ooh!” Jennie came forwards, smile spreading across her cheeks. “What are they? Can I open them?”  
“Sort of the point,” Jongin teased. Jennie eagerly opened the little boxes, revealing four snowglobes that were small enough to hold two in each hand. Jennie gasped in delight.  
“You said you missed the snow.” Jongin said softly. “So I bought the snow to you.”  
“I’m a very lucky girl.” Jennie bit back a tear as she hugged Jongin. “I have the most thoughtful boyfriend ever.”  
“I really really desperately do love you.” Jongin whispered into her hair.  
“I really really really desperately do love you too.” Jennie replied, snuggling into his chest. “Never stop being mine.”  
“Never.” Jongin smiled. “Never ever. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I struggled with this chapter. I wanted to add in some smut so it wasn’t all domestic and the same sort of stuff, but I’ve never written smut before so I wasn’t sure what I was doing! I had some amazing advice from an excellent writer, if you’re reading this thank you every much, and a complete lack of involvement from my best friend because she refused to read any smut I’d written!  
> Please let me know how to improve!


	10. 4th January - Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 reads might seem small, but I just hit it! Thank you!

“Hey, I need your help.”  
Jongin took a step back until he was resting against the fridge, propping one leg up on the opposite work surface and sighing.  
“No, I’m not asking some kind of sexual favour - Kim Jongdae! Shut your mouth. Just because Jennie isn’t here for the day doesn’t mean I’m desperate for everyone and anyone. She’s back tonight and I’m going to cook her favourite three foods.”  
“Oh, you need chef Kyungsoo.” Jongdae’s voice filtered down the phone.  
“Yes, I need chef Kyungsoo! Pass him over; he won’t answer his phone.”  
Jongin paused as Jongdae passed over the phone.  
“Hey, Kyungsoo, I need your help. Jennie’s out for the day and...”

Just under forty minutes later, Jongin pulled open the door to see Kyungsoo brandishing a bag of ingredients.  
“You got everything?” Jongin checked.  
“Ingredients for bread, ingredients for tuna fried kimchi and a tin of milk ice cream.”  
“So I’ll do it, you can stand behind me and make sure I don’t burn anything.”  
Kyungsoo sighed drily. “And here I am thinking I was going to actually do something.”  
“Hey, she’s my girlfriend! I get to do the actual work, you just make sure it’s good.”  
“Did I really have to buy the ingredient for you?” Kyungsoo complained.  
“Not all of them, and anyway, you were on your way.”

An hour later, Jongin was attempting to knead the bread dough.  
“No, gentler - for God’s sake, do you want this to be tough or light and airy?” Kyungsoo said, exasperated.  
“Hey, look, I’m trying!” Jongin answered. “You do it, if you’re so good.”  
Kyungsoo deftly took the dough and expertly moulded it into a firmer shape.  
“Alright, alright.” Jongin huffed. “What next?”  
“Next we let it sit for a while. When’s Jennie back?”  
Jongin checked his phone. “Three hours.”  
“I can work with three hours. Let it set and we have time to chill.”  
“Video games?” Jongin offered. Kyungsoo considered.  
“Why not? You know I’ll beat you anyway.”  
“Um, excuse me?!”  
Suddenly Jongin’s phone dinged.  
“It’s Junmyeon. He wants to come over.”  
“Eh, it’s your apartment. He can come and help me beat your high scores.”  
Jongin made an offended face and typed a quick “Yeah sure” in reply, adding “I need protection from Kyungsoo!”

Junmyeon arrived a while later, and immediately joined them on the sofa, where they sat yelling at the TV for a while before finally giving up on the level and messing about. It started with Kyungsoo and Jongin flicking each other on the ear and Junmyeon reprimanding them like a true mother, then escalated to them tackling him to the floor unceremoniously and sitting on him until he gave in.  
“Alright, alright! Jongin is better at video games than me.” He yelled. “Now let me up you idiots, I have to get back to the dorm. Kyungsoo, I’ll see you in an hour or so.”  
“Sure. We just need to bake the bread and actually make the kimchi and we’ll have a meal for Jennie and Jongin.”  
“Why do I come second?” Jongin complained.  
“I like Jennie,” Kyungsoo explained, “But you’re an asshole.”  
“Still your best friend.” Jongin yelled back as he made his way into the kitchen. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and grinned.  
“Only because the first time we met you talked for half an hour straight.”  
“You let me!” Jongin called indignantly. “Now come here, I need to get this bread in the oven. Help me poke it or whatever.”

Meanwhile, Jennie was sat in a small room with her own band mates, dancing small parts of various songs.  
“Are we sure Rosie won’t be able to perform?” Jisoo checked.  
Lisa shook her head. “It’s three weeks to the performance and her knee might heal up before then, but for now she’s on crutches.”  
“Wait, am I taking Rosie’s bit in Stay?” Jisoo checked.  
Jennie sighed. She’d been here for seven hours and it was getting on for five in the evening. The call to say Chaeyoung had injured her knee during a TV appearance had come in at nine that morning and they’d immediately been whisked off to rehearse being a three. Jisoo had said they were allowed to leave at about seven, but before then, Jennie needed another drink.  
“Jichu, come with me?” She asked, indicating her empty water bottle. Their choreographer made a small noise of disapproval but Jennie dragged her from the room and went into a small kitchen nearby.  
“You okay?” Jisoo checked. “You’ve been kind of quiet.”  
“I’m just tired. I want to get home.” Jennie admitted. “It’s already dark out and I have to get a taxi back. I hate getting taxis alone.”  
“I’ll come with you.” Jisoo offered, but Jennie shook her head.  
“Don’t worry about it. We have to get back to the training room, come on.” 

Two and a half hours later, Jennie fumbled with her key with cold hands and entered the apartment. Jongin was standing by the stove, Kyungsoo looking over his shoulder.  
“What are you two doing?” Jennie asked curiously.  
“Cooking.” Jongin replied. “Kyungsoo, take over a sec. How was rehearsal?”  
Jennie filled him in while Kyungsoo grumpily stirred the rice and flipped eggs onto plates.  
“I’m going to go clean up. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Jennie gave Jongin a quick peck and left.  
“You’re almost good. Just need to serve it up.” Kyungsoo called. Jongin made his way back over and took over, allowing him to get his coat and say a quick goodbye before Jennie returned.  
“So what have you been cooking?” Jennie asked.  
“Your three favourite meals. Tuna fried kimchi, with homemade bread, and some milk ice cream.”  
“You made ice cream?” Jennie raised her eyebrows in disbelief.  
“Well, no, we bought it. But I’m adding strawberries and chocolate sauce, so it’s almost that. You hungry?”  
“Starving. You’re so sweet to do this.” Jennie added, pecking his cheek.  
“And Kyungsoo’s good for helping me. I made it and he made sure it didn’t burn.” Jongin answered. Jennie giggled. “Really?”  
“He made a bit. He stirred some things.”  
“Good enough for me.” Jennie replied, pinching a few grains of rice from the plates. 

“That was honestly one of the nicest things I’ve ever eaten,” Jennie groaned a while later. “You are a brilliant cook and ice-cream scooper.”  
“I have my talents.” Jongin smiled.  
“Well, happy tenth day of Christmas. I don’t want it to be over! I want this every day!”  
“Why do you need food when you have me?” Jongin asked, smirking and spreading out his arms in display. Jennie laughed and pinched his wrist gently. “You know what, I don’t know. Maybe because my relationship with food is necessary to live?”  
Jongin have a short bark of laughter and stood up. “Come on, I’ll wash and you dry.”  
“Do I not even get a break now?!”  
“Nope.” Jongin answered, “You’ve eaten my food, now you help with dishes.”  
“If I got seconds, would that cancel out?” Jennie inquired nonchalantly.  
“You don’t get out of it that easily!”


	11. 5th January - Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry, there was a problem with the posting of the chapter last night so I’m posting now.  
> I have however edited the update date so it says it’s been posted yesterday.  
> These are 10/10 sneak skills.  
> Enjoy!

“Are there any movies you want to watch?” Jongin asked Jennie idly as they sat curled up on the sofa.  
Jennie frowned. “I’m not sure if there are any on TV.”  
“Have a look. There often something.”  
Flicking aimlessly through the channels, Jongin paused a few times to let Jennie eye a movie synopsis.  
“That one?”  
“We watched that one last week.”  
“This one?”  
“Nah, I saw it. You won’t like it. That one?”  
“No, that’s ancient. Really badly done.”  
Eventually they disregarded all of them.  
“How about at the cinema?” Jongin tried.  
“Oh, well, there’s a few, but there’s only a couple we’d both like.”  
“Which ones?”  
“There’s that new Disney movie, as well as that movie Jisoo was in, but we get to go see that all together in a private screening on Monday anyway.” Jennie thought for a moment and listed a few others.  
“What IS the Disney movie?” Jongin asked. “I haven’t heard anything about that. You’re usually all over Disney.”  
“I kind of forgot about it, to be honest.” Jennie shrugged. “But it looks so good!”  
“Animated?”  
“Of course.”  
“Let me get my phone.” Jennie sat up so Jongin could reach forwards and grab his phone off the coffee table. Tapping a few things into Google and holding it out to her, Jennie pointed at the movie and Jongin booked two tickets for that afternoon.  
“They’re expensive this short notice!” Jennie gasped.  
“Eleventh day of Christmas.” Jongin explained with a smile. “Two movie tickets. Worth it. And they aren’t that expensive.”  
Jennie kissed the inside of his wrist as she fell back against his chest. “What time?”  
“It starts at 2.”  
“What’s the time now?”  
“Check yourself!” Jongin clicked his tongue at her.  
“But I’m lazy, how long?”  
“Three hours. But we’ll have to take a taxi, so be ready in two and a half. No, we’ll need popcorn, so two.”  
“What if we can’t get a taxi?”  
“Of course we’ll be able to get a taxi, there’s always a few lurking about our building. I think they know I live here and they all want the pleasure of driving me around - ooof!”  
Jongin broke off with a surprised shout as Jennie whacked him in the shoulder, laughing.  
“Shut up, you idiot. Everyone knows it’s me the taxi drivers love.”  
“As long as you don’t love a taxi driver.” Jongin shrugged, also laughing now.  
“Would a taxi driver buy me twelve sets of gifts?”  
“Some might.”  
“Well sorry boys, I’m already taken.” Jennie snuggled further into Jongin and smiled when she received a little kiss on the forehead for her trouble. 

“Jennie, you ready?” Jongin yelled into the bathroom.  
“Almost! I need to put up my hair and I’m there.”  
Jongin tapped his foot nervously for a minute before Jennie emerged, her hair in a simple bun, a few wisps escaping, and dressed in skinny jeans and a loose jumper.  
“So I’ve lost another jumper,” Jongin noted drily.  
“You can borrow it back if you ask nicely.” Jennie smiled sweetly.  
“Come on, we need to grab a taxi.”  
They pulled the taxi over and Jennie posted a photo of their printed out tickets to put on her Instagram 12 days tag.  
“You still doing that?”  
“I’ve done it every day. Why, you not been looking?” Jennie poked him gently in the side.  
“I mean, I’ve been keeping off most social media for a while. There’s always some rumour or speculation about something. I’m relying on the boys to give me information.”  
“I let the members tell me most of the time.” Jennie agreed. “We’re here. Hop out.”  
As Jongin paid and tipped the driver, Jennie continued up the street, leaving Jongin to jog after her on long legs.  
“Hey, don’t run away!” He protested, slinging an arm around her shoulders. Jennie giggled.  
“Tickets?” The lady on the desk asked. Jongin handed the tickets over accordingly and ordered snacks and drinks for the both of them.  
“Anything in particular you want?” Jongin checked with Jennie, who shook her head.  
“But let me pay for the drinks and food. You bought the tickets.”  
“For the love of God, girl, I’m treating you. Eleventh day of Christmas, remember? It comes as a package. One day only, shipping fees don’t apply.” Jongin passed the woman his credit card. “Always read terms and conditions before applying this boyfriend gift expansion content.”  
Jennie whacked him lightly across the stomach, briefly coming into contact with toned muscle and then patting it, almost in apology.  
“Screen Six.” Jongin followed the signs and the crowd though the building, Jennie attached to his arm to protect herself from being swept away by a group of strangers.

“Oh, and the last scene - it was so sad!”  
“My favourite character was definitely the dog.” Jongin considered.  
“Oh absolutely! It’s a miracle how cute they can make something!” Jennie nodded.  
“We should get a dog.” Jongin suggested.  
“Really?!” Jennie said, clapping her hands excitedly.  
“Yeah, why not? Our building allows it, I don’t know why we didn’t think of it before.”  
“I don’t either. But not for a couple of months, we’ll wait until our schedules are a bit clearer.”  
“Oh, yeah.” Jongin pushed a hand through his hair and pulled Jennie in for hug.  
“We’re really going to get a puppy?” Jennie asked.  
“Oh, absolutely.” Jongin promised. “And we’ll get the cutest one we can find.”  
“Why don’t we get one from the rescue centre on the corner?” Jennie suggested. Jongin nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah, that’s a cute idea. We’ll rehome one.”  
There’s a few things I need to get out of the way first, Jongin thought. A few things I need to do.


	12. 6th January - Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter!  
> I wrote this chapter first out of all of them.  
> Enjoy! X

Jongin was woken by a soft kiss on the mouth. “Happy anniversary, Nini.”  
“Two years.” Jongin yawned. “You’ve been a wonderful girlfriend.”  
“And the last day of the twelve days of Christmas.” Jennie as she cuddled up to him in their bed.  
“What’s the time?”  
“About nine a.m.” Jongin checked his phone.  
“We should get up.” Jennie yawned and stretched out her legs like a cat.  
“Shall we go out for breakfast?” Jongin pushed the blanket off of them and shivered in the cold air of the bedroom.  
“Why not? It’s the last day of Christmas. Ugh, it’s freezing in this flat.” Jennie whined. “The heating always fails in winter.”  
“You’re coming with me to rehearsals today right?”  
“Yeah, we agreed that like a week ago.” Jennie stood up too and began to get dressed. 

When they reached the breakfast place Jongin smacked his forehead with his hand.  
“Oh no, I forgot - I didn’t get my shoes!” He lied. “I only have these trainers and they’re not dance-able. It’ll only take a few minutes to get back if I run - can you order for me?”  
“Yeah, sure - but be careful! Don’t be out too late,” Jennie teased. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”  
“Sure.” Jongin grabbed his coat and raced out. He crossed the street again and raced up the stairs, grabbing Jennie’s last present from underneath their bed. He only remembered to grab a pair of shoes after he shut the door. He groaned and went back inside.  
“I’m back!” He called as he walked into the cafe. Jennie looked up brightly.  
“I only ordered a moment ago. It’ll be here in a few minutes. Did you get the shoes?”  
Jongin held up the shoes, slightly out of breath. “Yep. What am I getting?”  
As Jennie explained what she’d ordered for them, Jongin nudged his hand against Jennie’s present in his jacket to make sure it was there. He couldn’t risk losing this one. He wanted to check with his bandmates that it was okay.  
“Sounds good.” Jongin nodded, coming back down to earth. Jennie didn’t seem to notice.  
“I’m excited to see your practice. I haven’t been to one in almost a year! What are you practicing?”  
“Growl and Power.” Jongin watched the waiter approach. “Thank you!”  
When he’d gone, Jennie turned back to Jongin and grinned. “Yay! Breakfast! I’m starving.”  
“Happy twelfth day of Christmas, also happy second anniversary!” Jongin said, tucking into his meal.  
“Aw, is this your anniversary present to us? It was a good idea! You know I love a bit of breakfast.”  
“No, I have other special things planned.” Jongin winked, making Jennie giggle in delight.  
“Tell me!”  
“No, no. It wouldn’t be a surprise.” Jongin smiled. “But I reckon you’ll love it. I hope!”

Jongin wandered to the edge of the dance room, grabbing his water and coming over to kiss Jennie, who’d returned from visiting Joohyun nearby a few moments ago.  
“How are you so good?!” Jennie asked. “You’re better every time!”  
“Years of dance training. Still could be better!”  
“Are you kidding? I could take a lesson or two from you.”  
“I’ve taught you many things in the past.” Jongin said in a low voice. Jennie smiled flirtatiously.  
“When can we get out of here?”  
“I’m ready to go now. I’m going to have a shower when we get home, though.” Jongin kissed her again and packed his things away in his bag.  
As his other bandmates filtered out of the room they gave him high-fives and knowing smiles. Baekhyun even whispered as he passed: “Jongin’s getting some!” Jongin hit him on the back and Jennie laughed.  
“Come on then! Let’s get out of here.”  
Jongin pulled Jennie into numerous hugs as they walked home, and a few kisses.  
Jennie sat out on the sofa in comfy leggings and a woollen dress as she waited for Jongin to get out of the shower.  
“Jennie?”  
Jennie turned around to see Jongin standing behind her in jeans and a shirt. His hair was dry but he looked nervous, and Jennie stood up immediately.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes, I’m fine. But you’re really beautiful tonight, and I keep realising how lucky I am.” Jongin swallowed.  
“Come stand here.” He took her by her hand and led her out onto the balcony. The snow was gone and the night was luckily quite mild. Jennie looked out over Seoul as they stood there, the sun slowly setting, before looking back as Jongin began to sing softly to her, holding both hands in his.  
“On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
Twelve chocolate cookies,  
Eleven paper snowflakes,  
Ten “Why I love you”’s,  
Nine mini candles,  
Eight pink roses,  
Seven clues to treasure,  
Six yakgwa treats,  
Five mini perfumes,  
Four mini snowglobes,  
Three favourite meals,  
Two movie tickets...”  
Jongin dropped Jennie’s hands and took her present out of his pocket. Jennie gasped, feeling tears well up into her eyes, as Jongin bent down onto one knee and popped open the box he was holding out, continuing to sing.  
“... and a ring to ask will you marry me?”  
Jennie was silent, trying to gather her tears. Jongin looked up at her, his smile starting to tremble. Before he could do anything, Jennie started nodding so hard so thought her head would fall off.  
“Yes. Yes, I will.”  
Jongin stood up shakily and slid the ring onto her hand. Pulling her softly in towards him, Jongin kissed Jennie gently, until they realised they were both crying silently.  
“You will?” Jongin checked, tears rolling down his face.  
“I will.” Jennie sniffled, smiling widely. “I absolutely will.”  
They stepped back a bit, and started laughing.  
“We’re going to get married!” Jennie gasped.  
“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Jongin said quietly, holding Jennie closely.  
“We’ll have a life ahead of us.” Jennie added.  
“We’ll have children.” Jongin smiled.  
“We’ll grow old together.” Jennie continued.  
“And a puppy.”  
“I can’t wait.”


End file.
